This invention relates to a switching mechanism which is able to be employed in a small-sized electronic watch.
Generally, a conventional switching mechanism for electronic watches comprises a winding stem of the type used also in a mechanical watch, a setting lever, a clutch lever and other members actuated by said winding stem. However, the movements of the setting lever, clutch lever and said other members are effected on a horizontal plane when said winding stem is actuated. As a result, the conventional switching mechanism requires a large space within the limited space of the watch because of the horizontal actuation of said members. Further, a switching spring member B as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 has been proposed, however it is also horizontally actuated by a winding stem A. In this case, there is the same disadvantage as that of above-mentioned mechanism.